Conventional methods use the snap fasteners system for installing covers. This is often more difficult when for an example a boat is docked and subjected to wind forces, currents and waves, particular if the cover is form fitting or has shrunk with age. Most covers are secured from the outside of the item to be covered and as an example on boat covers requires reaching from the dock or pier to connect the snaps. Pushing the snaps together will often push the boat away from the installer. Though other items to be covered may not be subjected to the forces of nature the cover installation still involves aligning both snaps which often can not be seen due to the way the snaps are installed on the cover and a great deal of strength.
Uninstalling and removing a cover also requires a great deal of strength with the typical method of grabbing the cover on either side of the snap and pulling or yanking the snap off. This can be dangerous while reaching across to grasp the cover and also strenuous on back muscles, arms, fingers and often results in broken finger nails.
It is apparent that a need exists for a technique whereby a cover can be easily installed or removed from an item or structure that it is intended to protect, such as boat covers, chair covers, table covers, and other items that require protection. It is the objective of the present invention to provide an easy method and system for the proper and safe installation and removal of protective covers currently using (but not limited to) the snap fasteners system.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a technique that lessens the time required to install or remove a protective cover. More time will be available for relaxation and the enjoyment of the item due to faster removal and installation of the cover.